


He's there for me.

by BeautifulMistake3



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5980597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulMistake3/pseuds/BeautifulMistake3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt's relationship has already been kind of rocky. Blaine's been cheating on Kurt and he finally tells him.</p>
<p>AU I guess because Kurt doesn't really cuss and the guy Blaine's with isn't gay in Glee</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's there for me.

I'm walking out of the office for the long weekend I decide to check my phone.

**Rach: Pick up a cake mix and icing on your way home please! You may choose whatever flavors you wish, I'm just in a baking mood.**

**Blaine: Hey! So, I'm going to be in New York late tonight to see you. I think we need to talk. <3**

Huh, wonder what Blaine wants to talk about. I pick up the cake stuff and head home.

"Rach I'm home! I think Blaine said he's coming late tonight. He didn't say any specific time though."I yell as I walk in the studio apartment.

"Oh, I wasn't expecting Blaine any time soon, what's the occasion?"

"No special occasion as far as I know. He just said that he thinks we need to talk. Oh! I picked up chocolate cake and icing. I figured go basic and who can resist a chocolate cake? The cake stuff is sitting on the counter in the kitchen."

"Oohh yay! I'm going to go ahead and start baking it if Blaine's coming over." Rachel says as she starts putting on her apron getting ready to cook.

I love that diva. I quietly laugh to myself as I go take a shower and get ready for Blaine. I need to get some more body wash soon. I'll have to put that on my shopping list later. I need to go shopping sometime during this longer weekend. I love having longer weekends but I also miss work. We're closed because there's a fashion show that the higher up people are going to so we just shut down until Wednesday so a 4 day weekend. WooHoo! Maybe my love will be able to stay at least until Sunday. I guess it's a good thing that he quit the Cheerios a few months ago so that he won't be as sore.

I can't remember how long it's been since he came to New York or I went to Lima. We've just been too busy with our schedules lately I guess. Most nights lately we haven't even had time to Skype or talk on the phone. Mostly our texts to each other are random throughout the day just talking about an event that just happened. I do miss being able to constantly see and talk to him but we're preparing for our future together. When he finishes high school with good grades he'll be able to get into a good college in New York. While I have a stable job with an okay paycheck coming in. Then we'll have the rest of our lives together.

I check the plane schedules to see what time some planes are getting in. Blaine never did tell me any round about time he'd be here. Well, the latest plane came in 2 hours ago and none are coming in until tomorrow. Huh. He couldn't have driven all this way. Maybe something popped up and he'll text me later.

I'm just sitting here trying to find something good to watch when I hear my phone vibrate.

**Blaine: Hey Kurt! So, uh. I'm here. Is there any chance that you'll be able to meet me at that coffee place we both like? The one that's five minutes away from your apt? I'm already here and sitting in the back.**

Hm. Wonder why he wants me to meet him there. He's been acting usually the past few days. Maybe schools been stressing him out. I need to reply to tell him that I'll be there in 10.

**Kurt: Of course! I'll be there in about 10. Can't wait. Miss you bunches.**

"Hey Rach! I'm going to meet Blaine for coffee. Call if you need!" I yell down the hall as a grab my keys and wallet then I'm out the door.

I walk into the coffee place and order my coffee. Blaine said he'd be in the back so I go back there to look for him. For NYC this place is kinda empty, thats why we like this place. I noticed Blaine sitting in a corner looking kinda bogged down.

"Blaine! Hey honey I've missed you" I greet him as I sit with him.

"Oh hey Kurt. I've missed you too. I'm glad I'm able to see you''

"Do you want to stay here, go to the park, back to the apartment, or whatcha wanna do?"

"Is Rachel going to be at the apartment? I love her but I kind of want to talk one of one with you."

"I'll text her right quick and ask" I send a text to Rachel.

**Kurt: Hey! Is there any way that you could not be at the apt for awhile? Blaine said he wants to talk to me one on one. By talk we mean TALK by the way so don't worry. ;)**

**Rach: I was planning to stay at Brody's tonight. He's helping me prepare for a role I'd like to audition for. Don't worry babes. If you need me call. <3**

"She's staying at Brody's tonight. He's trying to help prepare her for some role so we'll have the whole apartment to our selfs."

"Brody? I thought Finn came here and kicked his ass?" Blaine asked curiously.

"Oh! I never got the chance the tell you! They still hang out. This is the first night that they've spent the night together though so I'm not sure what up with that exactly."

"Oh wow. That's interesting. Well, lets go to the apartment?"

We start walking to the apartment. It's a a pretty quiet walk. We make small talk of course. I tell him how works going well. He's telling me that two of the newbies, Marley and Jake are kinda on rocky road right now as we walk into the apartment.

"I don't think we have much to eat or drink at the moment but as always you're free to whatever" I tell Blaine as we sit together on the couch in the living area.

"It's fine" Blaine seems really fidgety today. His legs are bouncing, which they never do.

"Blaine, honey, what's on your mind?" I finally decide to ask him.

"That's actually what I came here to talk about" Blaine says as he finally looks me in my eyes. He hasn't done that since I sat down with him at the coffee place.

"Is everything okay? We'll talk about whatever you want" I'm kind of worried about him now. I don't think I've ever seen him this spaced out.

"Okay Kurt. Please stay and listen while I tell this story. About 8 months ago I started noticing this guy in ways more than just a friendly type way. Then about 5 months ago while we were hanging out he came to me.. He came out to me.. He wanted advice on how to come out, what guys look for, and stuff like that. We were already close friends but we started talking more and more. Kurt.. what I'm trying to tell you is that.. I've been cheating on you with him.." Blaine finally gets out as he starts crying.

Whoa. Whoa. Whoa. WHAT. Who? How? What? When? Where? and why?

Fuck I'm crying now. Where should I start?

"Blaine..who?" I'm finally able to choke out.

"I..I don't think..It doesn't matter"

"It fucking matters if you've been dating him. I deserve to ask questions and get answers!" I start to raise my voice.

"You're right.. You deserve that and more..Sam..."

"Sam?! As in the Sam that put lemon juice in his hair to make it brighter so I thought he was gay and he denied it?! Sam Evans?" I think I'm starting to yell some now.

"Kurt please calm down.. I know you're hurt.."

"Hurt?! Hurt?! Oh no. I'm past hurt. I'm pissed, i'm furious, i'm betrayed. I'm past hurt."

"He's actually there for me! He's in the city I am! Why can't I be happy with someone local?"

Seriously. He's going there.

"Weren't you planning to come to New York to be with ME after you graduated?!" Oh hell no. He's seriously not going to play this card.

"I hardly to get to talk to you anymore much less actually see you!"

"I have a job, Blaine. I'm sorry that i'm not able to reply to every damn text and pick up every time you call. It doesn't seem like you specifically make time for me either."

"I felt neglected. Is that so bad?" Blaine pleads.

"Feeling neglected isn't bad. Cheating is pretty damn bad. You could've came and talked to me. If you wished you could've talked to me about feeling neglected and we could've worked it out. Here's another idea: You could've have fucking actually broke up with me before you got together with Sam!"

"I didn't want to you hurt! I admit this was a wrong way to do shit but hey that's how it happened. We have to live with it."

"Live with it? Okay. Yeah. I'm suddenly okay with the fact that my boyfriend, hell, fiancé cheated on me. You seriously want me to live with and be okay with the fact that I've been cheated on"

"Okay Kurt I'm sorry I made a mistake bu-"

"Shut up Blaine. That's the first damn time I've heard an apology come from your mouth during this whole conversation. "

"You didn't even let me finish it."

"Okay finish then"

"I'm sorry I made a mistake but it's not completely only my fault. You have some fault too."

"Seriously Blaine. It's like you don't even care anymore"

"I don't think I do anymore. I don't think I care about you anymore." Well that hurt like hell.

"Honestly when I leave here I hope I don't hear about you or from you" Blaine continued.

"Wow. Blaine this isn't you."

"I'm just being honest. Sam makes me feel like nobody else matters. That feeling is right. Me and him are endgame. You were just someone that led me to him."

Wow. I'm fucking done.

"Wow. What a shitty thing to say. Get out. Get out. Get the fuck out."

"Okay fine. Don't get your panties in a twist, Fancy." Thank fuck he's gone.

"AAAAHHHHH! DAMN. DAMN. DAMN. Fuck" I just scream out. I'm probably pissing off the upstairs neighbors but I don't care.

**Kurt: Rach. Home. Now.**

**Rach: Okay I'm coming babes. Be there in 10-15**

He knows that makes me feel like shit. Panties and fancy. I know I resemble a lady but that's one of my insecurities and he KNOWS that.

Before I know it the whole living area is a mess. Coffee table flipped over, papers and magazines scattered, and a lamp down. Fuck those papers were different scrips, bills, mail, and my work stuff. I really should care a little bit more.

"Kurt sweeties I'm here" Rachel says as she comes through the door.

"Whoa Kurt! What happened?"

"Fucking Sam Evans and Blaine Anderson"

"Calm down. I'm going to get us both some water. Sit down I'll be back" I love Rachel.

"Okay care to explain?"

"Blaine came here to tell me that he's been cheating on me with Sam for a few months. Then we got in to it. He said he doesn't care about me anymore, he doesn't want to hear about or talk to me again, I was only the guy that led him to his future husband.. and worst of all. as he was leaving he told me not to get my panties in a twist and called me fancy.." By now i'm sobbing into Rachel's arms.

"Oh honey.."

"Why can't I be good enough for once? Was our whole relationship just a thing to do? He transferred schools for me!" I can't stop crying.

"Honey you are plenty good enough"

"If Blaine doesn't love me then nobody's going to want to! Blaine used to know me upside down and backwards! Without him who's going to love me? Who am I going to be enough for?"

"You're enough for me. I love you and I'll continue to love you"

"I've done my part in life, which was getting Blaine and Sam together obviously. So what else is there for me in life?"

"No. Don't you say that."

"It's true though. I was rejected from my dream college, rejected from my dream man, rejected from some of life because gay still "isn't okay"."

"Blaine was just a part of the past. He was getting you to where you need to be in life. Which is right here with me."

"Why shouldn't I end it all, Rachel?"

"Oh honey I think you need some rest. Go to sleep. Wake me when you wake up."

"I'm just going to sleep right here.."

"Okay sweetie. I'll be in my room. Night. Come get me." She leaves and goes to her room.

I just lay down on the couch and start thinking. Why not me? What's wrong with me? What does Sam have that I don't? Blaine doesn't seem to care. Obviously Sam doesn't either. Sam knew we were still together unless Blaine lied..

I have to get out of here. My keys and wallet are in my jacket over there in the corner. There's a 24 hour bank over on the corner. I can get all my money out.

I grab my jacket and my keys and go out the door.

I decide to go to the liquor store. That seems to help everyone else. I don't know what to get. I'm just going to get two Jack Daniels. That seems like a big name that everyone likes.

I've only drank half of the first Jack before I feel it start to work its magic. Soon I feel like I can't feel anything except the want for more.

I only realize what I'm doing in blocks of time. Before I have time to actually realize it I hear Blaine's voicemail. I feel like I don't have any control of what's coming out of my mouth. I trust that my mouth will tell all the truth that i'm too scared to say out loud.

"This is all your fault Blaine. You're the one to blame this time. Oh careful. Don't get your panties in a twist ms fancy."

I think I realize what I'm doing. I don't really know.

I can't tell what's going on.

All I saw was blinding headlights then nothing.

I can't move and I think I can sirens.

The sound is fading though.

Then I'm just gone.

 


End file.
